


The Village

by Andiandyandee



Series: Parental Logince Punk AU [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Child Abandonment, Gen, Kid Deceit | Janus Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Remus is a good dad, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Deceit | Janus Sanders, Transphobia, only sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andiandyandee/pseuds/Andiandyandee
Summary: The last time Janus told a parent who he was, he never saw them again. It didn't seem too far fetched to assume he'd lose them both.Or Alternatively: Janus is 11 years old, and his dad still doesn't know he's not his daughter.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Parental Logince Punk AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	The Village

“I don’t know what to tell him,” Janus mumbled, his head on Remy’s lap. “What if he hates me?”

“You’re messing with me, right? You actually think your father, Remus Sanders, advocate for all that is Queer, is going to hate you? For being trans? The same dad who bought ME my first binder?”

“It’s different when it’s you. You aren’t his kid.” Janus whined. “I know he loves me, but I’m the reason he and his brother don’t talk, the reason Mom left him, the reason he lost his job again and again because I can’t stay out of trouble long enough to let him get established at a workplace before he has to leave early to pick me up.” Remy went to cut Janus off but it was done for them by a joyful cheer at the front door. 

“Hello, lovely child who is not mine and lovelier child who is” Remus sang, dropping a kiss on each of their foreheads as he swung past. “One serving of Vegetarian Curry for a one Mx. Remington, One ungodly sized portion of Tikka Masala for one Mr. Me, and One bowl of extra spicy green curry for one Ms.-” Janus couldn’t help it, he flinched, then hunched in on himself as if that would hide the fact that his Dad had definitely seen it. If it had been anyone else, they probably wouldn’t have noticed. But it was Remus, so of course, he stopped before he had even gotten the word out. “..no?” Remus sat the bowl down but then pushed the coffee table aside to kneel in front of Janus. “Hey, what’s goin' on? I feel like I’m sticking my foot in my mouth here, and frankly, I know where it’s been, so I really rather wouldn’t.” Janus smiled a little, but it was a brittle thing, barely there. 

“Nothing, Dad. A bit of a headache is all. You were just a little loud.” Remus frowned at that, setting a hand over Janus’s.

“C’mon, sweetheart. Tell me what’s going on. That wasn’t a ‘Dad is being extra obnoxious’ move and we both know it.” Janus was pretty sure he was about to cry. His throat felt tight, and he didn’t know what to say. Whatever he meant to say, it wasn’t what came out, barely a whisper and still the loudest thing in the room,

“I- I’m not a girl.” Janus expected a reaction from Remus, of course, either good or bad, but he did not expect his dad to go grey pale and freeze. “And.. and I know you’ve already given up so much for me, with Mom, and Uncle Roman, and letting Remy stay here, and the jobs, and the fights, and I’m so sorry, Dad, I didn’t want to tell you because I know, I _know_ that it’s eventually going to be too much, and I just didn’t want to lose you yet, but I’m sorry, and I won’t ask you to call me by my new name or pay for anything, just please, _please_ don't kick me out, I don’t know where I could even go, and I’m only 5’1 and I can’t throw a punch and I-” Remus pulled him forward, into a hug that was a little too tight, but still managed to let the air rush back into Janus’s lungs, and Janus could feel his Dad shaking, but couldn’t see his face.

“How long have you known?” Remus croaked out, “Who else knows besides Rem?” 

“Years. Since, since before Mom left. She knows. But she was the only one.” Janus laughed hollowly. “I told her the night before she left. She told me she loved me, and I thought it was going to be fine, but then the next morning she was gone before you even got home from work, just that bullshit note and her house keys left on the kitchen table.” Remus made a noise, not unlike a sob, and pulled back to look Janus in the eye. 

“For years, _years,_ you’ve known, and you never thought to punch me in the neck for misgendering you?” Janus’s eye’s widened at the watery smile on his dad’s face. “Your Uncle Logan would be so disappointed in you, kiddo. We taught you better than that.”

  
  


And Janus smiled, a real smile, because even knowing that Janus wasn’t his little girl, even knowing he was the reason Remus’s wife had left, even knowing Janus had lied to him for years, Remus still looked at Janus like he hung the moon. Like he personally picked every star in the sky and placed them himself. “I.. I’m a boy.” Janus took a deep breath. “I’ve decided on Janus, to keep with the theme, as my first name... But I thought... Dee, maybe. Short for Deimos as a middle name? And maybe a nickname of sorts?” 

“Apt, as you are certainly a terror.” Remus joked lightly. “Janus. Janus Deimos Sanders.” Remus looked at him with a smile that melted away the last of Janus’s worries. “My son.” Remus hugged Janus tightly again. “Well, it’s only eleven years too late, but I think I’m going to have to invest in some ‘It’s a Boy’ balloons, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah, Dad. Maybe.” And honestly, he wasn’t sure what he was worried about in the first place. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preface for the Remus centric multi-chapter fic that yall can expect next.
> 
> It was important you knew this ahead of time. 
> 
> (I am not trans, and as such don't have a lot of experience personally with it. That being said, I do have three trans siblings, and a nonbinary wife (She uses feminine pronouns/ titles, but she's agender!) so I hopefully will be okay at writing Remus' story.)


End file.
